Can a Heart be Turned to Stone?
by Redlin Vermilion
Summary: "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?"


Hello again, I don't know what to say here, honestly.

This time I want to try to make multiple chapter about Weiss's theme songs.

At some point the genre and characters may changes.

Oh well, let's just proceed to the story, okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I don't want Monty to chase me from the other side of the world, yet.**

* * *

><p><em>What Is Love?<em>

From what I've read, hear, love is a kind of emotion that makes everyone who feel it can be either happy or miserable.

They also said that love comes in various ways. such as parental love, siblings love, love for your friend, and in romantic kind of way.

Though I don't really have any opinions with those definition, because I myself thinks that love is something irrelevant for me, unneeded, a hindrance in fact.

All my life, the path that my sister and I have to walk is already been decided, not by us though but by our parents that's why when the goal is as clear as the sky, for what do I need love?

Yes, I know in order to continue the lineage of Schnee's family at some point of my, no, our lives we will have to marry. but I think even when it comes to our partners, it's already been decided too. it has to be someone that comes from a family that at least the same level or maybe higher, which I doubt exist, from our family of Schnees.

We have no time to think about trivial things like love, friendship, or anything like that, it's just a meddlesome things that will hinder our way to achieve perfection.

Beside, nothing is forever in this world, and things like that usually died at young age, it's just a passing thing they comes and go, unlike this name that I'll inherit as long as I live which is why I have to became the perfect daughter of the Schnee family, I won't let small things like that to interfere with my goal.

Yes, it was suppose to be like that.

I don't know why or when, but the path that we usually walks with together begin to differ.

Winter and I always together, we were very close, because all we had is each other in the absence of our parents. I think, I already experience what love is, with this bond I have with Winter, I don't think it's just because we are siblings.

I've seen many siblings that always fight with each other, not agreeing on anything, even stating that they hate each other.

But that's not the situation with me and my sister.

We're always agreeing on anything, we even never had any fights, and more importantly we're always together.

At that time, I thought that if I can be always with her everything will be alright, I will accept anything with what our parents decided for us, as long as I have Winter on my side, then I shall walk in that path with my head held high with her walking beside me.

But suddenly, the time that I usually spend with her is gone, our father ought her to make haste to inherit the company that run by our family, she's forced to skips years ahead with study thus leaving me here all alone.

Even when she had time at home, she always had something to do, now she doesn't have any time for me, at least not now she said because she have to learn so many thing in such short period of time, I know it stressed her out to be forced doing something that she doesn't want to do.

It hit me hard, if I were to follow the path that choose for me by my parents, I too will ended up like Winter, as if the support I give to her doesn't matters anymore, as if the bond we have is just not enough anymore to suppress our pain.

I need to get out from this cage, I don't want to end up like Winter. I don' want to feel that kind of pain.

I want to walk on my own path, the one that I choose it myself.

And when I told Winter about it, she just smiles, then proceed to pats me on the head.

It's been a long time since she does that, not after she have to spend all her waking hours to face books and people.

How I miss the time we spent together, if I can make a wish, I wish that time will be eternal.

But nothing in this world is forever, at some point even the strongest bond exist will scatter.

That too applies with pain, nothing is forever, even today we're going to be separated, once again we will reunited like before.

Until that time comes, we'll have to walk on our path, and hopes at some point our road will crosses path.


End file.
